


Girl Crush

by wellingtonpalls



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellingtonpalls/pseuds/wellingtonpalls
Summary: AU Where Harry and Louis are newly met collage friends.Harry falls in love with Louis and it turns out that he has a girlfriend,it makes him write a song about the whole stuff and sing it with his little band live while Louis and his girlfriend are there.He also may or may not �know about Louis is bisexual and has a crush on him.





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> P.S 
> 
> I know this song is not written by Harry Styles.I am just so dramatic.

Harry never thought he would have a lot of friends in collage.He was the type who never has too many friends.He had 2 friends and they formed a band called The Bangs in their first year.They were okay having too little friends.They had each other.They did writing sessions,mini concerts in town but they were never too big.But things changed when he was in his last year of collage.He met a man named Louis Tomlinson.He didnt know why he didnt see or talk the man before.He was geninue,funny and handsome.Harry fell for him the first moment he saw him.He was talking with someone and laughing loudly.He didnt just directly go to him talk to him.He was too shy for that.Instead he learned that the man was going to a poet club so signed in.He needed to be near him.He made it look like he was there for poems.He liked poems but he liked the man more.He sat beside him because that seat was the only one which wasnt occupied.

"Oh hi." he said with a nervous smile on his face.He was trying so hard not to blush.The man looked so beautiful closer.Louis put his book down as someone talked to him.

"Oi,hey mate." Louis said as he saw the most beautiful man sat beside him.He never saw green eyes that beautiful.His hair was short but he could see curls were trying to grow back.He put the thought away and sighed softly.

'Mate,yeah' Harry thought and then licked his lips,trying to find the words to talk the man more. But before he could talk Louis did it first.  
"You're new?" he asked,turning himmself a bit towards the new man. 

"Yeah.Always was into poet-I write songs but-i never had the time for coming clubs like this." he said quickly,seeing Louis listening to him closely made his heart melt.

"You write songs? Wow,amazing.I would love to see them sometime?" That was when they became friends.Harry showed him his lyrics,songs and made him listen his records.Louis loved them.Then they became closer.Harry met Louis' friends Niall and Liam and their girlfriends.He never thought he would have such big friend group but he was enjoying it.It was almost half a year and he always thought Louis was single.He was writing songs about him but never showed them to Louis or anyone.It was his secret and he loved to keep them to himself.Maybe one day if he could tell Louis he is in love with him maybe then he could show the lyrics to him.Maybe even sing to him those lyrics.

"Good morning Niall" Harry said as he put his phone in his jacket.He had a class but it was 2 hours so after that they could hang out.Niall was always happy and he was the most caring boyfriend.Harry adored his and Jenny's relationship and he wondered if he ever would have something like theirs.

"Morning H.Going to class?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around Jenny and they both smiled.Harry nodded and sighed. "Yeah but have you seen Louis around?" he asked as he looked around and bit his lips.Niall could feel that he had something about Louis.He realised the look he was giving him.He didnt say anything tho.

"He doesnt have a class today but he said he would come with Tina to hang out with us after your class." he said softly and a bit hesitantly.Harry frowned.He never heard someone named Tina around them.

"Tina?" he asked as his heart was beating so fast.He was a bit scared of what he would heard.Niall took a deep breath and looked at Jenny who bit her lips.They talked about this.They knew Harry had crush on Louis.

"His girlfriend,Harry." Jenny said softly and Harry felt like he was drowning."Oh yeah.Sure" he said softly and he grabbed his bag which had his computer and his lyric papers in it. "I'll see you around yeah? Need to go." he said softly as he turned his back and walked away from them.He knew Louis was seeing someoone but he never thought it would be serioud.Also Louis never told him he had a girlfriend officially.He hurt him the most.In fact Louis wanted their friends not to tell Harry anything.He decided to ditch the class.He needed to observe that information first.While he was going out of the school he saw Louis in his car with a girl and he guessed she was Tina.She had long blond hair and Harry just stood there and he felt chills all over his spine.And then he saw Louis leaned into the girl and pressed his lips against hers.Harry just walked away.He couldnt bare this.His heart was racing and he never felt like that before.Heartbroken.He went to home and he directly went to bed,sighing to himself.He really thought Louis was gay or at least he was into him but apparently it wasnt like that.He wanted to know when their relationship started and why Louis didnt tell him about it.He tried to find the girl on instagram and he did.She had a long blond hair and brown eyes,she was so beautiful and Harry felt so ugly.Ofcourse Louis wouldnt love him.He just threw his phone away and fell asleep on his bed.

It felt like he slept like 3 minutes when his phone was ringing.He rubbed his eyes and he grabbed his phone,answering without looking who called him.

"Hello?"

"Haz?Are you okay? I thought you would be at school today? Niall said you went home." It was Louis' voice and Harry just took a deep breath.

"I dont feel too good Lou,Im gonna skip" he said tiredly.He wanted to sleep forever.

"Should I come over to see how you are doing?" Louis asked nervously.He really cared about Harry and he would never do anything to hurt him.

"Alone?" he asked softly.He never wanted to see that girl though.Louis frowned when he heard that and then he realized Harry know about Tina.

"Yeah.See you in an hour." he said softly and hang up.Harry sighed and he buried himself in his pillow.Harry didnt want to be so dramatic.He just sat down on the bed as he grabbed his phone and checked his notifications.Niall sent him few text about Louis and Tina.Harry realised Niall knew about his feelings.He felt just fucked up.

When Louis knocked on the door Harry opened the door with a tired smile. "Hey." he said and Louis quickly kissed his forehead to know if he had fever.Harry wanted to cry."You dont have fever. How come you feel so bad?" Louis said as he went to living room and sat down on the couch.He knew he needed to talk about the current situation.Harry sat beside Louis and he just sighed.

"Why didnt yout tell me?" he asked softly. "About Tina.I mean I thought we were best friends." He said sadly. Louis rubbed his face slowly and took adeep breath.He didnt know the reason.Maybe he knew about Harrys feelings.

"Im sorry Haz. I-I just i didnt want to make- I dont have any reasons.I'm sorry okay?" he said softly and he looked at Harry,wrapping an arm around him as Harry just gaven and hugged the lad back.He needed that. 

"No hiding anymore okay?" he said softly as Louis nodded.Harry didnt notice that he was crying at that moment.He just enjoyed the moment and stayed there as long as he could.

\--

"Harry this is Tina and Tina love this is my best friend Harry." Louis said as Tina shook Harrys hand.Harry couldnt stop staring at her.He wished he had her long blond hair and her magic touch as she touched Louis' face.It was magical.Harry sighed as he smiled and licked his lips. "Hey." he said and then he stepped back.

"Okay,we are we heading?" Tina said as she looked around.Niall was there and Liam was playing with his phone.

"Harry has a gig tonight! Let's go and support him,yeah?" Louis said and smiled warmly at Harry.Tina huffed a bit. "I was thinking we could hang out a bit then we could go to yours you and me" she said and Harry coughed.Louis gasped and smiled nervously. "Gig,love." Louis told Tina and Tina just rolled her eyes.She hated the way Louis was all over Harry everytime.

That night went okay.Harry sang his songs,new songs.Louis adored the way Harry was singing and looking at him every time.He felt special but he was dating Tina.That fact made him nervous.He didnt want to mistreat Tina.She didnt deserve this.

"Sweet Creature,  
Had another talk about where its going wrong  
But we're still young  
We dont know where we going but   
We know where we belong"

"Is this his new song?" Niall asked Louis as he listened to him.Lyrics were magical.Louis just shrugged.He didnt know but he loved the song.It was slow and it brought the mood so he wrapped his arms around Tina and they began to dance slowly,kissing each other few times.

"Sweet creature,sweet creature  
Wherever I go,you bring me home."

After Harry sang those lyrics,he wrote them for Louis,he looked up at the crowd and he saw Louis and Tina were literally making out.While the song which was written for Louis was playing.Harry closed his eyes for a second and he kept singing and when it was done he walked towards his friends and smiled at Liam.They all loved the song.

"Wow dude it was amazing." Niall said and Jenny hugged Harry to say congrats.Harry and Jenny was close friends.Harry hugged back and smiled softly.He didnt want to look at where Louis and Tina were.Jealousy was over the edge but he was just acting cool.Niall grabbed Harrys arm and pulled him over to a corner.

"I know who the song is about." he said with a whisper,looking at Harry who was surprised

"You are fucking in love with your best friend and i dont know which part is the worse.Him having a girlfriend or him being a bisexual.I mean being bisexual is not a bad thing.Its bad for the situation now.Louis and Tina are seeing each other for quite some time now and it would ruin her if she knows this-I" Niall was talking too much because he was nervous.

"She wont know.You wont tell anyone because im not gonna do anything about it okay? I dont want them to break up,I just-I cant control my feeling Niall.I am fucking in love with him for almost a year now." he said and he sighed as he walked away from the irish lad.It was true.He didnt want them to break up but he couldnt help his feelings.He wanted to be her so bad.

Niall stood there,watching the young lad leaves the corner they were standing.He sighed loudly.He knew he needed to do something about it but he didnt want anything to get worse than it is.

"Is everything okay?" Jenny asked to Niall once Niall came back.They both were talking about this current thing so Niall just sighed deeply. "Yeah,this song is written for Louis,for gods sake he just admitted being in love with him Jen,thats insane." he said quickly as he sipped his drink.Jen just bit her lips and sighed deeply.She was going to talk with Tina about-well she didnt know the subject but she knew she had to do that.She walked towards where Harry,Louis and Tina were.They were talking but Louis and Tina was so close and Harry was in front of them.

"Yeah,I know right?" Harry laughed after tina said something and they all laughed.Jen smiled as she approached. "Hey T,Can we talk?" she said and they left together to probably bathroom.

Louis and Harry were left alone.Harry moved closer to Louis and bit his lips.The music was so loud so it would be okay. 

"Your song was amazing" Louis said to Harrys ear and Harry smiled widely.He was glad Louis liked the song which was about him."Thank you" he said softly and he just wanted to make a movie.Everything was so settled.They were alone and the music was so loud.He wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and their faces were so close to each other.Louis' heart was beating so fast just like Harry's.But it was Louis who did the next move.Next moment Louis pressed his lips against Harry and Harry just wanted to die.He kissed the man softly and he was mesmerised with his taste.He loved his taste.It lasted like 10 seconds and Louis was the one who stepped back.Harry looked at Louis as he was breathing heavily.He didnt know what to say. Louis stepped back and gasped.This was the best thing he ever experienced.But reality kicked in.He had a girlfriend and it was wrong-but it didnt feel wrong.- Harry watched Louis walk away from him and Harry just breathed heavily.He didnt know what to do.He just closed his eyes and tried not to cry.Maybe he just ruined their friendship.

After Louis and Tina left Niall stayed with Harry.Liam already left and he didnt even know what happened.They agreed not to tell Tina about this.Niall took Harry to his house and made sure he was okay because he knew it would be so hard for him.

\--

 

Next day Harry decided to text Louis.He didnt know what to text but he grabbed his phone and began to write.

To:Lou

Hey Louis,I'm sorry for last night.I didnt mean to ruin anything.Are we still best friends? I dont want to lose you.I dont have anything against Tina tho.She is lovely and she deserves to be happy with you. Okay. Bye.

When he hit sent anxiety came through.He waited for a reply but it didnt happened until 2 hours later.

From:Lou

Hey.I should be the one who's sorry.I did the first move.We are still friends.And Tina? She'll be okay. See you tomorrow at school? 

 

And Harry smiled to himself.He didnt hate him.He started the day as good as possible.

Days were pretty normal by then.They never brought up what happened few weeks ago.Tina didnt know and everybody else pretended like it never happened.Harry was working on a song and it was for Louis this time.He planned singing it while looking at his eyes.It was going to happen.

"Everyone tomorrow is a special day,I was working on a song and its completed so I want all to be there tomorrow.Niall,Liam Jen,Lou and Tina okay?" he asked softly.He was nervous.They all nodded.They loved going to Harry's gigs.Louis looked a bit nervous but it was all okay.

\--

Lately Tina and Louis were fighting a lot.Harry didnt know about it.He still thought they were getting along so well,touching and kissing each other in public.He was wrong.Tina knew something was going on with Louis.He wasnt as passionate as before.

"Welcome everyone,I'm Harry Styles and we are The Bangs." he announced and people clapped.

"This song is called Girl Crush." he said as Louis frowned,turning to Niall. "I thought he was gay." he whispered.Niall accidentally read those lyrics so he knew what the song was about. "He is.Just listen." he said and Harry began to sing slowly.

"I've got a girl crush  
I hate to admit it but  
I've got a hard rush  
It aint slowing down."

He looked at Tina who thought maybe Harry had a crush on her.She smiled a bit,not knowing what the song was about.Then he continued singin.

"I got it real bad  
Want everything she has  
That smile and that midnight laugh  
She's giving you now"

Harry looked at Louis and Tina's smile faded away.Louis gasped,staring at the boy back.His heart was racing.Harry closed his eyes.

"I wanna taste her lips  
Yeah cause they taste like you   
I wanna drown myself   
In a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair  
I want her magic touch"

Harry looked at Louis again,his eyes were watery.

"Yeah cause maybe then  
You'd want me just as much  
I've got a girl crush."

Louis was about to cry.Those lyrics were so fucking intense and he never thought Harry was in love with him.Well he knew actually but he was just scared.He didnt know why but he was.Tina was in shock.She wasnt mad or upset.She just saw how they looked at each other.

"I don't get no sleep  
I don't get no peace  
Thinking about her  
Under your bed sheets  
The way that she's whispering  
The way that she's pulling you in  
Lord knows I've tried,  
I can't get her off my mind"

"Louis I cant do this.We're over.Take care." she said as she shook her head and went out of the gig.She couldnt handle this.When the song ended Harry wiped his tears and smiled at the crowd.

"Thank you everyone,next song will be sung by my best mate,Nick Grimshaw.I need a break.Have fun." he said and he walked down the stage,biting his lips.Niall and Jen were so happy and they both smiled at Harry when he came beside them.Liam patted on his shoulder.Louis was standing there alone. "Where's Tina?" he asked and Liam shook his head. "She is gone.Dont worry about her.She will be fine." he said and Harry nodded.

Next thing he noticed was Louis coming over to him.He opened his mouth to say something but Louis wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against his.Harry waas surprised but he kissed the lad back.He never felt like that before.

"You dont need to be her.I want you more than her when youre yourself." Louis whispered and Harry smile softly,kissing him again,deeper this time.And then everyone in the gig began to clap.For Louis and Harry it was like the world has stopped and they were the only ones who were in action.


End file.
